Episode 011
Find Them! The Strongest Eleven In History!? (探し出せ！時空最強イレブン！？'', Sagashi dase! Jikuu Saikyou Irebun?!) is the 11th episode of Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. Plot Half time The episode starts when Endou Daisuke said to Raimon that he will be coach for the second half. Everyone was shocked about it. Then Daisuke said that 3D is the key to success. Second half When the second half started, Fei, Shinsuke, Shindou, Tsurugi, Nishiki and Tenma are thinking what Daisuke means with 3D. They aren't focusing on the match. When Tsurugi got the ball, he called his Keshin and tried to fuse with it but failed. Kuosu stole the ball from Tsurugi and passed to Reiza, who passed to Beta. Beta shot and Shinsuke used Buttobi Jump but it failed to stop it. Fei came near the goal and he got blocked. Fei passed to Nishiki who missed the pass. Tenma used Nishiki to get the ball in the air but Orca headed the ball. Then Shindou realized what Daisuke meant with 3D and so did Kidou too. Shindou stole the ball from Reiza and said to start with their tactic and kicked the ball into the air. Raimon used their new hissatsu tactic, 3D Reflector. Tenma used his Keshin and he fused with it and scored the first goal. Einamu passed to Beta but instead he passed to Fei, who said Mix Dinosaur and Fei was fused with Tyrano. Fei came near the goal and used Kodai no Kiba and scored the second goal. The match returned with Shindou who has the ball. Shindou passed to Tsurugi who used his Keshin and tried to Armed but it failed again. Daisuke noticing what Tsurugi was up to told him that next time he should "eat" his Keshin. Finally realising that he shouldn't envelope himself with his Keshin but be one with him, helped him successfully be Armed.Tsurugi shot and broke Keeper Command 03 and scored the third goal. Beta doesn't like that Raimon got the lead and used Ghost Mix Max with her team and Protocol Omega 2.0 broke easily through Raimon's defence. Beta used her Keshin and fused with it and shot with her Shoot Command 07, Shinsuke tried to call his Keshin but failed due to the shot was being fast and Beta scored the third goal. After that, Protocol Omega 2.0 scored two points and won with the end result of 5-3. After the match Beta used the Sphere Device to seal Daisuke away in the Chrono Stone but not without resisting, by only using his sheer willpower against the Sphere. Tenma tried to save him but he flew away and Aoi lost the Hasha no Seiten to Beta and got away with the rest of the team. Realising that Daisuke was not imprisoned but transformed into a Chrono Stone, Tenma took the Chrono Stone and he was surprised that Daisuke can still talk through it. He told Raimon about the Hasha no Seiten and about the Ultimate Eleven. Raimon went back to their timeline and searched for some information about the Sengoku time. Then Tenma found the artifact and they time jumped to the Sengoku time. Hissatsu/Keshin/Tactic Used Hissatsu *'SH Kodai no Kiba' *'SH Buttobi Jump' *'SH Shoot Command 07' *'GK Keeper Command 03' Keshin *'KH Kensei Lancelot' *'KH Majin Pegasus Arc' *'KH Kokuu no Megami Athena' Tactic *'HT 3D Reflector' (Debut) Mixi Max/Keshin Armed Used Mixi Max *'MIMAX Feirano' Keshin Armed *'KHA Matsukaze Tenma + Majin Pegasus Arc' *'KHA Tsurugi Kyousuke + Kensei Lancelot' (Debut) *'KHA Beta + Kokuu no Megami Athena' Proverb 'Daisuke' ''The key to winning is 3D! Trivia *It's revealed that after someone has Mixi Maxed once, there is no need for the Mixi Max Gun to be used, and the person can simply transform at will. This is called Mixi Trans.